True Colors
by JenLea
Summary: FEMSLASH After Melina is attacked for her sexuality, Trish shows Melina the real her and makes her realize there is more than what's on the outside. COMPLETE


True Colors

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- After a shitty afternoon, this is my way to vent… Thanks to Kaz for betaing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish couldn't ignore Melina, sitting on the curb,curb; pools of mascara trailing down her face. What was wrong with her?

"Melina?" She murmured, squatting beside her friend. Melina glanced up, revealing egg yolk caked in her hair.  
"Assholes," she murmured, wiping her eyes. Her mascara was smeared, and her eyes were tear stained.

"I can't believe them."

"What happened?" Trish asked, sitting on the curb beside Melina gently, she placed her arms around her.

"Tell me,"

"I went on a date with Amy last week, just because. Apparently, it was leaked on the net that I was a, you know,"

"Lesbian?" Trish didn't see why Melina was ashamed,ashamed; there was nothing wrong with being gay.

"Yeah," she murmured.

"I got egged by some assholes who called me… who called me, I can't even say it!" Trish could only imagine what they had called her; on more than one occasion, she had had the same thing happen to her.

"Don't let them get you down," she murmured, struggling not to shake.

"My hotel's right there," she pointed across the street. Trish had known for years that she was a lesbian, it was no big secret. Most people knew and accepted her. So why did Melina have such a problem? Taking Melina by the arm, she led her friend across the street, Melina remained quiet And Trish just wished she could help ease Melina's pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John?" Trish called, facing Melina's best friend, John Hennigan.

"What's wrong?"

"Melina hasn't come out all day!" he exclaimed.

"She hasn't been the same since last week,"

"I don't blame her," Trish murmured, shaking her head.

"They humiliated her," Trish had been spending all her time with Melina,Melina; she had never seen the Brunette woman so shaken. Before finding her, she had heard Melina laugh all the time, now, Melina hadn't laughed in close to a week.

"Melina, are you okay?" Trish asked, sitting beside the woman's unmoving form. Melina shifted, facing Trish.

"What?" She muttered, pulling the sheet over her head.

"Can't I just rot in here?"

"No, get up," Trish murmured, flinging the blinds open, Melina shielded her eyes, moaning softly.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself," Melina sat up blinking, she looked miserable; her eyes were red and her cheeks were tearstained.

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself," she muttered, wrapping a white silk robe around her.

"Why should I feel sorry for myself?" Rolling her eyes Trish turned around as Melina popped two pills with a glass of water. What was she doing?

"Mel, dare I ask." She commented, Melina sighed.

"They're a mild sedative, my shrink prescribed them. She says it'll help me cope with the attack." Melina murmured Trish just shook her head, no wonder Melina was acting like a zombie. Sedatives weren't the answer to her problem, sedatives hid the problem and there would come a day when Melina would run out of sedatives and have to face reality. It was a day that wouldn't be pleasant.

"Melina, promise me something," Trish murmured, putting her arms around her friend causing Melina to glance up. Trish was grateful, knowing once the sedatives took effect that Melina would know little of what was going on.

"What?" Melina grumbled, rummaging through a suitcase.

"Tomorrow, you'll spend the entire day with me, no sedatives, just the two of us," Trish said, biting her lower lip, she longed to see her friend smile, to laugh, simply to go back to the way she had been.

"You've also got to smile,"

"Deal,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish figured that the best way to help Melina was to get away from the civilized world; a walk in the park would do her good, she could do whatever she wanted without worrying about being judged.

"Can we stop?" Melina asked, sipping water from an Evian bottle.

"I stopped cold turkey on my happy pills, and I'm not feeling my best," doubling over, she emptied her stomach.

"Sit," Trish murmured, spreading a white sheet on the ground.

"You'll get through this," Melina sat across from Trish, crossing her legs.

"I'm beginning to think drugging away my pain wasn't the best thing," she moaned, slowly sipping water.

"I just keep reliving those assholes,"

"Melina, have I ever told you I was a lesbian?" Trish asked and Melina simply shook her head.

"I knew though," she murmured.

"Johnny told me," Trish took Melina's hand in her own.

"Just look at it this way," Trish said.

"I've had people call me every name in the book, it hurts, I won't lie to you. However, you can't let people bring you down," Melina nodded.

Trish wished that she could have been with Melina under better circumstances, she hated to admit it, but she was falling for her friend. That past week had been the best and also the worst week of her life; it was the best for she had gotten to know Melina and it was the worst for she had little choice but to watch Melina suffer.

"Trish, why did you pick me up off the curb?" Melina asked to which Trish sighed.

"Your eyes, they looked distraught," Trish murmured.

"Mel, I can see through your façade." Melina's eyes widened.

"I can see the real you,"

"Do you like it?" Melina asked, struggling to contain her violent shaking. Trish nodded.

"Don't let the world get you down. Keep showing people who you are," Trish said, lightly kissing Melina's lips and for the first time in over a week, Melina smiled.

**THE END**


End file.
